


Ditto

by lotpot1999



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotpot1999/pseuds/lotpot1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arya's world is turned upside down by a teen pregnancy, she lost at what to do, who to tell if anyone, I mean it was just a one night stand.... wasn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sick

And here we are, yet again. Hands gripped on either side of toilet bowl. Arya spits the bile into the toilet bowl. She kneels down on the tile floor and wipes her mouth. She hears a knock on the door, Arya sighs "I'll be out in a minute" she calls towards the wooden door, her voice shakes slightly as she turns back to her good friend. She cups her hands over the edge yet again and throws up. 

There's another knock at the door "Arya?" It's Jon's voice on the other side "are you okay?"

Arya lifts her head from the bowl and flushes the toilet "I'll be out in a minute" she says looking at the door pushing herself up from the floor. She walks over to the sink and looks in the mirror. 

Jon knocks again "Arya? I don't care how long you're going to be, I'm wondering if you're okay?" Arya brushes her teeth "I'm fine Jon" she mutters and lies. 

Arya spits the toothpaste out and washes out her mouth before opening the bathroom door, Jon tilts his head and lifts her chin up slightly so she's looking him in the eyes " you know you can tell me anything"

Arya nods and fakes a smile "I know stupid" 

Jon sighs "then why don't you?" Arya looks away briefly before looking back at him. She had known for a while and had gotten over the initial shock of it all. But didn't quite yet know if she was ready to admit it out loud, because as soon as she did that it was true. 

Arya licks her lip nervously, and grabbed Jon's hand and pulls him into the bathroom and locks the door. She turns the shower on and looks at Jon, who looks quite scared. Arya rolls her eyes "I'm blocking out the sound so no one hears idiot" she says quietly 

Jon nods "ah okay, so what do you want to tell me?" He tilts his head slightly looking arya in the eyes as her gaze moves away from his eyes, she looks down at the floor and plays with her thumbs nervously "....Jon" there's a long pause as arya readies herself to tell him, she swallows past the lump in her throat. "Jon.....I'm pregnant"

 

Jon licks his lip lips and leans forward "you're pregnant?" He runs his hand through his black hair and looks around "you're 14 arya" he says his voice slightly pissed off

Arya looks at him tears in her eyes "I....I know what am I gonna do?" Her voice shakes. Jon looks at his Little sister  
he stands up and brings her into a hug as she sobs into his chest. He wonders to himself how she got pregnant, if he expected anyone to never have kids it was arya. Meanwhile arya was thinking about gendry, he seemed to fill her mind a lot of the time. She knew he wouldn't want to know about her being pregnant, about their child. He hasn't talked to her since that night, he hadn't even looked at her. 

This is just a preview hope you guys enjoyed!! Please leave kudos and comment!! Love you all!!


	2. Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya has told only Jon, yet somehow her secret gets  
> out!

Arya taps the pencil on the wooden desk, she looks up at the teacher who has their feet up on the desk not paying attention as he naps. Arya rubs her temple she was never good at history, she looks down at the exam paper, biting her lip. Arya opens her pencil case and pulls out a rubber. She starts to rubb out the pencil markings on her work. She knows she should of studied, but what would of been the point they way things were going she wouldn't be here much longer. She looked back at the clock "shit" she mutters to herself and looks back down. 

She starts stressing out and stands up suddenly. All eyes turn to arya, she looks around at everyone her cheeks burning red as Gendry looks at her, his test paper complete. She grabs the empty sheet of paper and arya storms up to the teacher "hey asshole! No one gives a fuck about these dead old twats! If you love them so much why don't you fucking marry then! Even better get fucking knocked up by one of these twats!" She screams at the teacher before slamming the paper on the table, she spins around and glances at Gendry who is smiling like an idiot as she leaves the class room slamming the door, the bang echoing down the empty corridor.

She looks around and goes over to her locker, Arya bangs her head against the metal door. The bell rings and  
She sighs. Arya opens her locker and pretends to busy. Someone grabs her by her collar and drags her to the janitors closest before shoving her Inside and slamming the door, arya turns and stares at Sansa "what the fuck was that about?" She says pissed of

Sansa crosses her arms and looks at her little sister "why the fuck didn't you tell me? We share a room for fucks sakes" 

Aryas heart races "...t....tell you what?" Her voice shakes

Sansa unfolds her arms and goes over to her sister "I found the pregnancy test Arya, under the pillow? Come on you know better than that"

Aray looks away "I'm sorry"

Sansa "don't be sorry, this isn't your fault and when I find out who it is I'm killing them, does the father know?"

Arya shakes her head no....and thinks to herself he isn't finding out either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please leave kudos and comment


	3. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs help

Arya sits in student support a bucket in her lap, she was just sick she told them. She covers her mouth before leaning over and throwing up into the bucket. Sansa sits next to her rubbing her back gently, a worried expression on her face. Arya wonderd to herself why Sansa suddenly gave a fuck, she never had done in the past. Arya glances at Sansa before looking back into the bucket "this sucks"

Sansa laughs slightly and rubs her back "yeah, it's going to" Sansa sighs and looks around the room "mum will be her soon, you going to tell her?" She says looking at Arya

Arya just shakes her head "no....I'm never going to" 

Sansa sighs and stops rubbing her back and takes hold of Aryas shoulders so they are looking at each other "Arya...you know that's not gonna work...I mean your gonna get bigger... and start showing..." She swallows "I mean thats if you gonna keep it"

Arya stares at her sister "I'm not having an abortion if that's what you're implying" she pulls away and turns back to her bucket

Sansa bites her lip and doesn't say anything more, arya had always been stubborn, she knew she wouldn't be able to change her mind, she might have to tell her mum maybe she could help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment love you all


	4. Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry finds himself confused

Gendry watches Arya storm out the classroom, a smile finds itself on his face, before slowly fading as he turns back to the test paper, he rubs his forehead and bites his lip and quickly glances down at his phone, the awensers for the test displayed on the screen. He hated himself for cheating but his mind hand been somewhere else as of late. 

He had wanted to talk to her so bad after that night, but his mind clouded over, his words muddled so instead he said nothing. It was for the best he thought, He knew that  
If he said nothing then there was no way he could go wrong. Even though deep down he knew that was the worst thing he could do. 

He wondered why arya arya was so angry all the time was it because of him, after that night he wouldn't be surprised. But it had felt so right, why was it suddenly so wrong?

He needed to talk to arya, he couldn't put it off any longer, he knew that if he did, He would loose arya as a friend and maybe possibly girlfriend. God's he loved her just couldn't find the words

But words seemed to dictate how he felt, he needed to take control of his life, he needed to stop cheating on life and start living a little. He looked up at the clock as the bell rings through out the school, he puts his stuff in his bag as the teacher comes around collecting the test papers snatching each and every one, still pissed of after aryas storm out. 

Gendry gets up and leaves the classroom to his arya...no she wasn't his...to see arya shoved into the closest with Sansa he wondered what they were doing. He rushes over and presses his ear against the door and hears Sansas words "you're pregnant..." Gendry backs away and into someone his mind racing, he didn't want that, he wasn't ready to be a dad. He hoped to all the gods that they are practicing for a play or something. He didn't want a kid!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment love you all!


	5. Food

Arya has her elbow on the table and is resting her head against her outstretched hand, while pushing her food around on the plate. She lets out a sigh and Jon looks at her "you gotta eat something little sister" he smiles sadly

Arya looks at Jon "everytime I eat I throw up" she says quietly looking down

Jon nods "well you can't live of the air"

Arya pokes her tounge out at him "I know that stupid. "

Jon then smiles softly "please try eat something"

Arya glances at him and then down at her plate and nods before sticking her fork into a piece of sausage and sighs before putting it in her mouth and swallowing. For a second everything feels fine and the sick feeling goes away. Briefly. 

Arya looks at Jon before covering her mouth and running to the sink and throwing up, Jon walks over and rubs her back holding back her hair "it's okay arya" he says quietly

She washes her mouth out and runs away upstairs to her room, she slams the door crying, she sees Sansa isn't around. She pushes a chair against the door so no one can come in. 

Arya sits on the bed and gets out her phone and sees she has one un read message. Her heart skips a beat when she sees it's from gendry. 

She stares at the screen until it goes dark. She quickly turns on her phone and presses the screen and gendry and her chat pops up, arya swallows reading his harsh words

Gendry : we need to talk! ASAP!!!

arya slowly typed her reply 

Me : okay, see you soon

She wasn't sure how to end the message, so she ended it they way their night together should of ended, with a kiss

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please leave kudos and comment love you all!


	6. sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

Hello you wonderful people. 

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating my stories! A lot has been happening in my world. A few months ago my 13 year old sister took her own life so I've been in a world of pain. I hope you understand, I should be back soon and updating again, I'm so sorry for any inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 


End file.
